This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To evaluate performance and neural activation during reward processing in adolescents with first episode mania (BD) and healthy controls (HC), hypothesizing that those with BD will exhibit greater activation than will HC in the ventral striatum (nucleus accumbens) and amygdala in anticipating gains. These activations were predicted to be more robust with an affective prime preceding the reward task. Methods: Adolescents (ages 13-18 years) with bipolar I disorder (N=21) diagnosed within the previous 9 months were recruited along with age and gender comparable healthy children (HC, N=23) without any psychiatric diagnoses. Subjects were given an in-scanner standardized monetary incentive delay (MID, Knutson et al., 2001) task with an antecedent mood induction. Functional magnetic resonance images were acquired with a 3T GE Signa scanner using a standard whole- head coil (General Electric, Milwaukee) and high-resolution, T1-weighted, spoiled GRASS images. A whole brain group analysis was performed by computing t-tests on contrast images for anticipated rewards and losses for each trial. The effects of priming on the groups were evaluated using a groupxprime ANOVA. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)